


darling, darling, darling beth

by wouldratherbe



Series: Now That You’re Here [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, mentions of others - Freeform, teen parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldratherbe/pseuds/wouldratherbe
Summary: Quinn and Finn are kind of getting the hang of this whole "parenting" thing.
Relationships: Beth Corcoran & Finn Hudson, Beth Corcoran & Quinn Fabray, Quinn Fabray & Finn Hudson
Series: Now That You’re Here [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723921
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I missed these three. they're the best little family.
> 
> title from 'beautiful boy' by john lennon.

Quinn Fabray had babysat enough of her cousins to know that trying to get anything important done with a child in your arms is pretty much impossible. At one point in her life, she’d have welcomed the distraction, and bounced baby Asher while saying that she _couldn’t_ do her homework, Daddy, she was _babysitting,_ and this was surely more important than yet another worksheet for a class she was already ahead in.

But Daddy had knocked her on her ass, and she was severely behind, and the baby wasn’t eight-month-old Asher, but two-week-old Beth. There was very little chance of pawning the newborn off on anyone else when she was attached to Quinn 24/7.

So here she was, with a sleepy (but not asleep; never asleep) baby laid out over her torso, dangerously close to slipping off of her, while she worked on a project for a book that she hadn’t even finished reading.

In her defense, Jeanette Walls’ inspiring story had been nothing but depressing to Quinn. She’d be damned if she was witness to yet another success story. She already had to share a town with Rachel Berry.

Of course, Quinn wouldn’t want anyone to take that the wrong way. She adored her baby, even when she was drooling all over her, and she wouldn’t give her up for anything. But Beth was a little… much, sometimes. A living, breathing reminder that Quinn made sacrifices. Sacrifices that she would make a million times over, again and again, but sacrifices nonetheless.

The baby let out a little snuffle, and Quinn picked her up, rearranging her and pressing a kiss to her tiny bald head, before going back to analyzing the role of fire in her book. This was the absolute last thing she had to do, and then she was done for the night. In terms of school, anyway.

“B, do you know what the answer is?” she murmured, sighing when her answer was a resounding nothing. “Heat… light… safety. And, ultimately, destruction.” Her fingers typed out a quick answer, based on complete bullshit, and she hoped it would be enough to cinch an A.

Bedtime was Quinn’s new favorite part of the day. It meant she got to spend two, one, _half_ an hour asleep, thinking about absolutely nothing. She didn’t even dream. That required more energy than Quinn had. She just slept. Beth, for her part, slept pretty well. She didn’t really cry at night, unless something was bothering her, but if Quinn did bedtime right, then, usually, nothing was.

Quinn had already fed, burped, and changed her while working on her project. Finn had called and said goodnight, based on some fear that the baby would forget who he was if he didn’t talk to her at least every few hours. All she needed to do now was swaddle her, and successfully lay her in her crib.

That was always tricky business. Beth didn’t cry _after_ she was in her crib, but it was like she knew that Quinn was going to let her go, and she always tried to unswaddle herself and squawk at her mother in an effort to buy herself more time. Quinn laid her on her blanket, doing her best to ignore her tiny whines, and tucked the baby’s lanky legs in, before wrapping her arms up. Finn was so much better than her at this. Two weeks in, and he was an expert at getting Beth to sleep. But Finn wasn’t here tonight.

Luckily, Beth was going down without a fight, especially when Quinn gave her her pacifier and booped her nose, singing _Somewhere Over the Rainbow._ It’d been stuck in her head for a few days now, ever since the glee club had gathered in her living room, and Mr. Schuester announced that they were getting another year.

Hopefully, Quinn would be a part of it. She really wanted to be.

“Don’t tell Rachel I said that,” she murmured to her baby, kissing her head once more as she made her way across the room. Beth’s crib was tucked under her window. Soon, Quinn would move her out, but it didn’t make sense at the moment, when the baby spent more time in Quinn’s arms than in her actual crib.

“Goodnight, Beth,” she whispered, setting the swaddled newborn down and running a hand over her soft head. “I love you.”

She liked to think that Beth loved her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn loved being a father.

He _really,_ really did.

He loved the way Beth relied on him, loved the way she looked for him if he started singing. That was probably the moment his heart melted. The day she was born, he sang to her while Quinn slept, and she immediately looked to him, as if she knew the song. And she probably did. They’d been practicing _Don’t Stop Believing_ for months. Practically the whole time she existed.

But he just loved her.

Quinn always took pictures of the two of them, and they were in his wallet, and on his fridge, and all over his locker, despite him only having been back at school for two days. Two weeks in, and she was his whole life. As she should be.

His mom said he was growing up, and he guessed that was true, but he couldn’t tell how. Maybe because he sold some of his video games to help with baby costs, or because he knew how to make a bottle one handed, or because he recently stopped calling her bottles _Quinn’s boob milk._ Quinn really appreciated that one.

All he knew was, the best part of his day was waking up and seeing her.

He couldn’t wait for her to start smiling, and playing, and being big enough to toss in a pool, or learn how to ride a bike, or play the drums. And she _would_ be playing the drums. Quinn could teach her piano, but Finn would be right behind her with tiny sticks.

Her crib was in his room, right under the window, because Quinn said that she needed familiarity between homes. Finn was pretty sure that she’d be fine either way, but Quinn was really… _moody,_ right now, and everyone decided that it’d be a lot easier if they just let her make the easy decisions on her own.

Plus, it was pretty funny watching her stretch in the mornings.

She looked a lot like Quinn, which was good, but she was long like Finn, which was even better. Quinn said she’d be a dancer, but Finn kind of wanted a soccer player. (He also said Beth would be a great football player, and Quinn vetoed that instantly.) Carole said she just wanted Beth to be happy.

Finn wanted that too, of course. Most of all.

“Good morning, Bethy,” he whispered, plucking the baby from her crib and kissing her head. She didn’t have any real hair, which Quinn blamed him for. It was valid, though, because Finn didn’t have hair until he was almost one. She almost lost it when she heard that.

Beth, for her part, couldn’t care less about the hair situation. All she cared about was food, sleep, and her parents. Finn knew her parents felt the same way.

“Finn?” Quinn barged into his room, fully dressed and holding a mini box of donut holes. “Are you up?”

Finn just raised an eyebrow, flipping the box open and pulling out a chocolate one. It was barely seven in the morning. “She just woke up. Why are you so early? Her appointment isn’t until, like, nine.”

“Well, I woke up at, like, five, and couldn’t fall back asleep. So I just got ready, and ran for breakfast. Did she really just wake up?” she asked, pulling her sweater off and reaching for the baby.

“Yeah.”

She hummed, and he looked away, pulling out random clothes. He needed to do their laundry.

“We can’t talk about the other babies today. I’m pretty sure the other parents heard last time.”

Finn rolled his eyes. “Fine, we’ll just talk about how perfect Beth is.”

“She’s flawless.”

He grinned, watching how Beth watched Quinn out of the corner of her hazel eyes. They were _both_ flawless. He wasn’t sure his ex-girlfriend would appreciate that sentiment, though. It was hard to tell these days. He decided to play it safe.

“Of course she is. She’s ours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me ideas for the next installment of these dorks. i miss them.
> 
> thanks for reading xx

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos if you liked it!! thanks for reading xx


End file.
